iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Aeryn Celtigar
'''Aeryn Celtigar '''is the fifth and youngest son of Arthaerys and Lyra Celtigar, and the only one still living. He bears the title of Regent for his young nephew Matarys, but the day-to-day functions are handled by his sister Jaehaera. He is also the heir presumptive of House Celtigar and Claw Isle. Appearance Aeryn's long silver hair is more often than not tied up rather than left loose. It frames a hard face with light blue eyes; youthful exuberance was crushed out of him years ago by a world that cared little and less for such things. History Fifth sons occupy an odd position in life. Should all go well from their family's perspective, their birth will never be more than a footnote in the annals of their house's history. Maybe some historian will see their name scrawled in some family tree and wonder for a brief moment who they were. That's all history is wont to give them: a single moment. Whatever else they got was either blind luck, or won by their own hand. Aeryn's relevance in the tale of House Celtigar proves that things did not go well for them. He grew up in the shadow of four brothers, the oldest of which was ten years his senior. Stupid scuffles and half-brained shows of strength were the norm for him. Machismo was the name of the game. Play, or get out. So Aeryn played. As soon as he could run, he was swinging an axe. As soon as he could speak, he was slinging insults and spewing braggadocious nonsense. That was just who he was--rather, who he was taught to be. Environment is everything. Even the birth of his sisters, Jaehaera and Rhaella, was not enough to alter it. Which was what made his departure to King's Landing such a slap in the face. His initial reaction upon hearing that his father had arranged for him to squire under Loras Longhammer was one of great excitement. That quickly changed when he actually met the man. Loras did not encourage his antics like his family had. In fact, he did not even tolerate them. The first time Aeryn ran his mouth, Loras fixed him with a gaze that could melt stone and set him about running laps and polishing his armor. Needless to say, Aeryn learned quickly. This was not Claw Isle. Loras worked his squire relentlessly. A moment spent idle was a moment wasted, and a moment wasted was a sin against one's liege. Above all else, the Hightower stressed the importance of honor. That highest of ideals was more important than all other things, according to Loras. And Aeryn believed him. He strived to be honorable in all of his dealings, be they with the common folk or the nobility. Without honor, what was he but another thug with a weapon? What little free time he had was spent with men his age--Arlan Hightower, most of all. Being squires of a set of brothers, the two saw each other more often than most. Shortly after his eighteenth nameday, Aeryn was knighted. There was no triumphant occasion that marked his ceremony. Loras had simply deemed him ready. Aeryn soon after joined the Iron Order, seeking to serve the Crown faithfully and maintain the honorable life he envisioned. His life as a knight was a simple one. He was given orders, and he followed them. It suited him. That changed when the Targaryens fell upon the Crownlands in 390 AC. Crackclaw Point was quick to bend the knee to the forces of Aelyx Targaryen. House Celtigar was no different, for a time. As Viserion's shadow loomed above them, they bent the knee and said the words. It was uncharacteristically pragmatic for Lord Arthaerys and his sons. Not long after Viserion was gone, he struck his banners and began raiding their supply lines. That was more characteristic. Before long, the Celtigars were beaten back to Claw Isle, where a token force of sellswords besieged them. News from home was sparse in King's Landing, and all of it was bad. Every week seemed to bring another request for aid. Every week, they were dismissed out of hand. There were more important things to be done. He spent the war sitting in the capital, learning what he could of fortification, waiting while his family died not a hundred miles away. The idleness felt sinful. One day, he had enough. In desparation, he begged Ser Loras, Marshal of his unit, to allow him leave to aid his family. He never even considered it. If he were to grant leave to every man whose family was in peril, there would be no more army to fight. Besides, he had a duty. Honor demanded he fulfill it. After a week of petitioning, Aeryn was finally granted an audience with the Small Council. However dedicated--however desperate his pleas were, they fell upon deaf ears. Save one. Lorent Tyrell. For reasons to Aeryn, the Hand of the King felt some measure of sympathy for the desperate knight. After days of deliberation and planning, he managed to secure a relief force for Claw Isle. It was small, but it would be enough to earn the defenders a measure of respite. It was too little, too late. When they arrived, it was to a castle of starved defenders contending with desertion and the Flux. Arthaerys and his two oldest sons had perished. Their deaths are something for which Aeryn never forgave the Iron Order and his superiors. He fought valiantly in their battles, proving himself martially adept. He stood by and held his tongue when Alyn Baratheon flung the mangled corpse of Maekar Targaryen over the walls of Maidenpool. Though the men about him hooted and hollared, he felt no joy in the deed. Only disgust. Invaders or not, the Targaryens were men worthy of decency and respect. When the war ended several moons laters, Aeryn shed his rust-colored cloak for one of green. Lorent Tyrell had been there when no one else had, and for that, he had earned his loyalty. Thoug he was the heir of his brother, he channeled his grief into tournaments. Risky as they were, it was easier to forget their faces when the crowd cheered his name. He placed well in both the 50th Nameday Tourney of his newfound benefactor and the Tournament celebrating the birth of the heir presumptive's new children. That was enough to get him noticed. His dedication catapulted him through the ranks of the Greencloaks. Before long, he was named the Commander of the organization. He seemed to have found his niche. Until misfortune struck his house once more. Word reached Aeryn the next year that his brother, Lord Rhaegar, had died of the Pox, leaving his three year old son Lord of Claw Isle. It was his dying with that Aeryn be made Regent. The title would, he had hoped, bring his brother home from King's Landing. It did not. Aeryn had made an oath to Lorent, and it was one he intended to keep. He took the title left to him and the axe that came with it, but they were nothing but fetching decorations. The true power remained at home, in the hands of his sister Jaehaera. Life went on. Aeryn sees little of his family, but part of him prefers it that way. Service is easy to lose himself in, and home reminds him too much of those he's lost. Timeline 369 AC: Aeryn is born. 373 AC: Jaehaera is born. 375 AC: Jaehaerys Celtigar, Aeryn's uncle, is put on trial by King Alaric Baratheon due to suspicions of treason levied by Ryam Webber. He demands Trial by Combat. Though he fights bravely, he is killed by Ser Marq Penrose. 378 AC: Rhaella is born. 381 AC: Aeryn is sent to King's Landing to squire for Loras Longhammer in King's Landing. 382 AC: Aeryn's older brother Robert dies at the Tourney of Red Lake at the age of twenty-two due to injuries sustained in the Joust. 387 AC: Aeryn is knighted. He joins the Iron Order, serving under Loras. 390 AC: The Third Targaryen Rebellion begins. Crackclaw Point kneels before the invaders, though Claw Isle rises up against the occupying force not long after. Most of the Celtigars present perish before the siege is lifted by forces sent by Lorent Tyrell. Now the heir, Aeryn quits the Iron Order in disgust, joining the forces of Lord Tyrell in order to pay back his perceived debt. 391 AC: Aeryn competes in Lorent Tyrell's 50th Nameday Tourney, earning third place in both the melee and the joust. This earns him the attention of his employer. 392 AC: Aeryn competes in the Tourney of King's Landing, placing third in the melee. 393 AC: Aeryn's brother Rhaegar sires a son named Matarys, freeing Aeryn of his duty as heir. 395 AC: Aeryn is named Commander of Lorent Tyrell's household guard. 396 AC: Rhaegar dies of the Pox, leaving his three year old son Lord of Claw Isle. Aeryn is named Regent, but it is an empty title; his sister Jaehaera manages the day-to-day functions of Claw Isle. Aeryn becomes the heir once more, and is granted Crab's Pincer until such a time that Matarys is able to wield it. 398 AC: Present day. Family Recent Events Following King Orys Baratheon's victory at the Great Council, Aeryn is appointed Commander of the Goldcloaks. He begins his tenure with a purge, releasing a quarter of the force who were expected of corruption or disloyalty. The purge disproportionately affected officers. Some murmur that it was performed on the orders of Orys, as more than a few of the men were supporters of Beron Baratheon. Supporting characters * Category:House Celtigar